


Podfic - Just The Tip

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel), sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, total filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: I have always joked that I want to record a podfic in my ridiculous accent and Em offered up her latest fic. I'm sorry Em and everyone else. (I'm not attempting impressions or American accents)That time Rhett & Link named an episode after a fic Soho-x had written in her head.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Podfic - Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just The Tip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037131) by [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox). 



[Ross](https://soundcloud.com/user-473916450) · [Podfic - Just The Tip by Soho-x](https://soundcloud.com/user-473916450/podfic-just-the-tip-by-soho-x/s-W6fyXbsbWoQ)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hear me butcher your favourite fic, drop me a line on Tumblr!


End file.
